Rocking the Atmosphere
by AmberStone12
Summary: Estrogen Intensity is the best all-girl's band around, while the Gluten-Freetos are the best boy band around. Their lives are turned upside down when their managers force them to merge their band together, creating an epic adventure for all of them to (partially) enjoy. Rated T for rude humor, inappropriate moments, and language
1. The Merge

Rocking the Atmosphere

Prologue/Chapter 1

* * *

**Molly's P.O.V**

The screams were deafening, probably enough to permanently damage my hearing, but I let the wonderful sound fill my ears. There were hands fist pumping, and others holding about every modern electronic device ever made. Each was recording a snippet of this history. Most of them streaming or uploading it to every social network.

To be honest, I've never felt so alive. I knew I was happy before, but not as happy as I am now. My..I mean -our- lives are finally reaching a revolutionary turning point. Everything was finally how it was supposed to be. I stand there, center stage with a microphone in hand, staring at the pitch black abyss that was the crowd of fans that came to see us. The flashing lights blinded me, but atleast it wouldn't allow me to see the overwhelming sight of the thousands of people in the arena.

"HELLO NYC! WE! ARE! GUP GALAXY!"

The screams grew louder, and surprisingly, that's not even where our story began.

"THANK YOU, WE LOVE YOU! NASHVILLE, GOODNIGHT!"

The stage went black while Molly wiped the small bit of sweat from her forehead. The tanned girl adjusted her dark blue half top and fanned herself with the spare hand. Relieved that the long, four hour concert was over. She raced to the gigantic snack table and grabbed a large bottle of water. Swallowing the entire contents of the bottle in one millisecond.

"Wonderful performance girls," Melanie, they're brown hair, blue eyed, well-dressed agent stated, "Just relax! I have a special surprise for you!"

As the well dressed women left, the three girls proceeded to talk.

"Another marvelous concert, if I do say so myself," said the leader to her band mates, who were either slouching on the backstage leather couch or adjusting their hair in a mirror.

Oona, who was twirling a drumstick between her fingers quickly replied, "Yeah! It was great!"

"Great?" Deema questioned after fixing her now stringy blonde hair, "It was HOT! Just like me."

The leader rolled her eyes and threw away the bottle before jumping on the couch next lher purple haired friend.

"I gotta admit, it was hotter than usual today," Molly stated, turning to the two for their own opinions, "After the last song I felt like my throat was on fire."

"Well, we are in the south," Deema added, adding to the weight on the small couch, "That could explain the heat."

"~It's probably hot because we're here."

The three females heard an unfamiliar male voice echo through the backstage area. They turned to see a strange group make their presence.

"Right this way, boys," Melanie led the three boys to the girl's crawl space.

It took a minute for the girl's to take in the appearence of the three young adults. One had pale skin, marvelous green eyes, and fiery orange hair. He wore a dark green T-shirt, jean jacket with the sleeves cut off, and cut up shorts. On his wrist was a black, spiked bracelet and on his face he wore a pair of dark blue glasses.

The next guy had dark skin that was a percent cocoa shade. His eyes were dark brown and marvelously bright. He wore a black and purple shirt with torn black pants. Around his head was a black and red bandana, with his hair cut and dyed a deep indigo color.

The last one was the most mesmerizing of all. His skin was pale while his eyes were bright blue and possibly the brightest out of all of them. He wore a black and green stripped shirt with a black leather jacket. His pants were long and torn just as the other's pants were. His hair was wild, spiky, and dyed a magical dark blue color. Over his wondrous eyes were a pair of light green shades.

Molly shot up from her seat, placing a hand confident on her hip. Noticing that the blue haired one, who was possibly the leader, was smirking. She glared, "Who the hell are you?"

The blue haired male chuckled and removed his shades, giving the girl a cocky look, "You know, Princess, I'm surprised you don't know who we are."

The guy attempted to stroke her cheek, but the noble female swatted him away. With red cheeks, she boldly stepped up to the male until they were nose to nose, "Ugh, don't touch me! Who do you think you are?!"

"Uh, I _think_ I'm Gil," Gil noticed the confused look on Molly's face and continued, "-from the Gluten-Freetos?"

"Gluten-Freetos? What is that, some sort of heart stopping junk food?"

Melanie suddenely stepped between the two, trying to break up their soon to be argument, "they are another famous band currently on tour."

Molly rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms, "So why are they here?"

"Their agent and I thought it was a spectacular idea to merge the both of you!"

The news smacked each of the young adults clear in the face. They all gaped at the well dressed female.

"What?!" Deema screamed to break the stunned silence, "A Merge? Where the heck did this come from?!"

"I thought we were coming here to meet fans," Gil exclaimed, still shocked by the who situation, "I didn't know you were actually going to make us join some girl group!"

"Hey! Watch it Gluten boy," Deema threatened, stepping next to her best friend with a stern glare, "You're a little too lucky to have us take you!"

"Take us? We wouldn't be caught dead with some chicks with hair bigger than their brains," the dark skinned bassist spat, feeling childish, but still taking offense towards the females.

Deema's face turned an unflattering shade of red as she approached the dark skinned male. Her boots angrily slumping across the floor.

"Do you really wanna go? Because I will go all Chuck Norris on your bass playin', junk food lovin' ass!" She angrily snarled at the African American boy she had yet to have a name for.

The tall bassist in front of her didn't have any words for the blonde in front of him. She was snarky, though he hardly knew her, Goby found it rather attracting. She had a certain sassy spark that was totally irresistible. Beside that, he thought she was gorgous. Her long, wavy blonde hair was tied into a high pony tail with a bit of her bangs hanging in her face. Her eyes were deep blue while her lips were coated with a magical orange lipstick that matched her tank top. Her cheeks were perfectly scarlet to show her intense anger. She then smirked.

"That's what I thought," she said proudly, placing a hand on hip and turning. This caused Deema's lovely blonde hair to whip in Goby's now blushing face.

The arguing seemed to get worse as the two rock bands. Curses were made, insults were thrown, and swears were slurred. Surprisingly, Oona and the red haired key boardist from the opposing side, Nonny, were the only ones who weren't fighting. All they did was gaze at eachother.

Nonny smiled, and Oona smiled back, giggling while giving a small wave while her cheeks turned red.

"That is enough!"

To their surprise, the demand didn't come from Melanie, it came from another man, who was way older than all of the guys. He wore a nicely trimmed suit just as Melanie did, only with pants instead if a skirt. He had dark brown hair and tantalizing blue eyes. He had suddenely walked to all of the quarreling young adults.

"You are all acting like children! Can't you just stop for one minute," He asked with anger boiling in his voice.

"Girls, this is Marcus, the manager of the Gluten Freetos," Melanie gestured to the well dressed man, who was still sternly looking at the young adults.

"Why are we merging," Molly questioned Marcus in complete anger.

"Yeah, why," Gil added, sounding just as furious.

Marcus smirked, "Isn't it obvious? Estrogen Intensity is probably the most popular female band of the century. Most of all your fan base is made up of females! In basic show biz, the girls are always the ones to buy all of the merch and love the band a bit more than the guys can. So I thought that if we merge..."

"You can try to hog all of the fame and fortune we worked so hard to get," the pink haired girl suggested.

Marcus scoffed, "..we can have an equal share of the mixed fan base. Gluten Freetos have had guy fans, and their share of girl fans as well, which we can share with you. This can make you more money and earn more fans. Besides, even without the fans everyone loves both of your music. If you merge two of the hottest groups around to create more songs, then that'll just make you loved by literally the entire planet. Everyone loves a boy-girl band even more than a one-gendered band."

It was unfortunate for the six that the plan actually sounded like it made sense. The Estrogen Intensity popularity has been lacking when it comes to frequent song downloads. Possibly because their songs are becoming too cliche for the girl fans. They need some group of boys to join the band, with notoriously good looks, to drag the female fans back in with new material. While in the process, attracting male fans.

So in a sense, Estrogen Intensity _needed_ the Gluten-Freetos if they wanted to stay famous.

That thought was hard for all of the girls to swallow, especially Molly. being so used to her friends and her friends only made her too independent to the point that she hated frequent change. She could do nothing but helplessly stand and stare.

Of course, Gil was also detesting the plan his manager had cleverly came up with. Sure, they need to fans in general, but he always had mixed feelings when working with females. He always thought they cared too much about their looks and the money more than the music. Which actually turned out to be an extremely far-fetched idea the minute he laid eyes on Estrogen Intensity.

"Now you are all big boys and girls," Melvin taunted as if they were all 5-year old children, "I'm sure you can handle two years of touring."

"Two years?!" They all exclaimed.

"Relax, I made a deal with Melanie. If neither band gains any more popularity or gross in merchandise in the entire time we're together, then we'll cut the deal and everything goes back to the way it was," the brown haired man turned to the two band leaders, who were angrily eying eachother up, "Is that alright with you two?"

Molly and Gil took a look at each other again, feeling hesitant, but also knowing what was best for their bands. That's when they gave in.

"Okay, fine," the pink haired female hissed with crossed arms.

"Whatever," the blue haired male stated afterwards.

"Good," Marcus smirked, "Now shake hands."

The two let out simultaneous huffs before in intwining their hands. Molly intentionally squeezed her jagged nails into Gil's hand. Squeezing as hard as she possibly could while glaring. Gil flinched.

"OW! She pinched me!" the blue haired male pointed while tattling like a child.

"Alright," Melanie started, completely ignoring Gil, "It's been a long night. Why don't you all go back to the bus and get to know eachother better? Marcus and I will be discussing the details of the merged tour."

The six young adults traded uneasy looks as they made their way to the Estrogen Intensity Tour Bus. Gil gave an offense gag at the site and the elaborately decorated, yet blinding technicolor bus. Purples, yellows, and blues dotted around the room. A gourmet kitchen could be seen in the back as well as two bathrooms and individual rooms for each girl. In the basic front was a few fuzzy couches and love seats.

They all took a treat and yet again, traded suspicious looks. The only two who weren't either glaring or staring were Oona and Nonny, who were actually smiling at eachother even to their leader's dismay.

"So," the purple haired girl started, twirling a finger in one of her long, lavender pigtails, "uh, how's the tour coming along?"

"Pretty good," Gil mumbled, still feeling angered by the decision he was forced into, decided to get under the innocent girl's skin to relieve the tension, "By our research, you're the "sweetie pie", right?"

Oona smiled again and giggled, still twirling her hair like a little girl, "Yup! That's me!"

"Oh, c'mon, no one is actually that nice, especially when you're a rock star. I bet you are a real bitch on the inside," the blue haired male rolled his eyes, "Who still wears pigtails? And you giggle like a four-year old girl! I mean what is that? Some sort of fake gimmick?

The poor Japanese female felt like she was going to cry, and her band mates could notice. Deema looked completely pissed, while Molly looked like she was just about to kick his ass.

Oona suddenly stood, fists clenched and eyes glossy with tears, "For your information, I am NOT a bitch! And what is that your face or some unappealing Halloween mask?!"

The girl stormed out of the bus in a fit of tears, leaving Gil with a terrible burn and the others looking confused or furious.

Nonny quickly stood, adjusting his glasses while doing so, "I'll go and get her."

He quickly rushed out of the bus before some sort of fight would start. The minute he left, Molly shot up from her seat, giving the opposite band leader the most poisonous death glare she could muster.

"What the hell, asshole?! What the fuck was that for?!"

"I'm just saying what's true," Gil immaturely said while smirking a bit too much, "She needs to take a chill pill,"

"No, you need go jump off a damn cliff!" Molly snapped back, "Oona is very sensitive and you hurt her feelings!"

"It's not my fault she acts like a big baby."

"Seriously, do you even have an off button?"

"Yeah," the male smirked at her again, "Wanna find it?"

Molly was soon at her breaking point. Her face was becoming red for the tenth time that day, and she instantly felt like punching the male band leader in places that would probably cripple him. It is truly impossible to explain the fury she was feeling. She approached him and grabbed his wrist with a force to crush it.

"Come with me," she hissed through her teeth.

"Ooh, sweet," the blue haired male jokingly purred, as if he was going to get some sort of surprise.

With that, the pink haired girl lead the arrogant leader to her room, slamming the door and locking it. She pushed Gil roughly only for him to land on her soft, padded bed. He actually seemed to get pretty excited, only to see the female keep her distance and place both hands on her hips.

"Alright dumbass, let's just get something straight! You will not just burst in here and corrupt my band with that "Alpha-Male" shit you just tried to pull! You are nothing special, you are not better than any of us! So stop acting like it," Molly completely screamed this time, her voice full of rage and her cheeks a dark scarlet.

"Pft, that's some smart shit coming from the chick who acts like the princess of all humanity," the blue haired male shot back, placing his head behind his head while getting comfortable.

"What do you expect? If you didn't notice, I'm the leader of my band and I know what's best! At least I don't act like some overbearing, cocky, dumbass!"

Gil laughed, "Ha, you said c-"

"That's not important! What's important is that you keep your distance and stay away from my friends! I don't need anyone being sexually abused or ending up pregnant with you around!" The pink haired girl flipped her hair and glared even more.

All Gil do was stare before smirking again, "Come on, just admit it!"

Molly gazed back with a confused look, "Admit what?"

"That you like me."

Molly let an obnoxiously loud laugh leave her lips, as if Gil had told the funniest joke ever. She then scoffed, "Like you? Hah! That's hilarious!"

"Please, I know you're playing hard to get."

"-And you're playing hard to get rid of," she rolled her brown eyes.

"You know you love me," the blue haired male teased.

"In all honesty, I'd rather fall in love with Hitler," the girl scowled, "Now, I'll only say this once, stay away from my friends! If ANYTHING happens to them and I find out that YOU are responsible, I am not afraid to do the things I will regret."

As the girl turned to leave, Gil gazed at her luscious body in a fit of instant lust, just before mumbling, "Nice try, I know you like me.."

But not as much as he liked her.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter! That's right chickadees! I'm starting a new fanfic! I'm really excited with how this will turn out! I have so many awesome ideas that will leave you speechless! A shoutout to my girls (you know who you are ;) ) and to all of the lovely people reading this! Hope you enjoy! Amber, out!**


	2. A Deep Discussion

**Rocking the Atmosphere- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello chickpeas! Sorry If I haven't updated! My phone randomly died on me and I don't know if I'm going to get it fixed soon or later. For now, enjoy yet another dramatic chapter I have in store for you!**

Nonny trampled down the creaky metal steps of the tour bus, making a sharp turn once reaching the dirty ground. He quickly looked around in an attempt to find the poor purple-haired drummer who had rushed out moments before. The red head rounded the sharp corner of the bus to see the petite girl sitting, facing the shining moon and stars above her. Her backside was planted on a log, while she let out a short sigh while gazing at the beauty in the late night sky. Nonny slowly started to walk toward her, not wanting to startle her; he took slow, casual steps.

Oona had heard the drag of torn sneakers and sniffed before yelling, "Please, go away!"

"It's just me," the red headed key-boardist replied, now approaching the girl at a normal pace with his hands lodged in his pockets. He took a seat not too far from the still sniffling girl.

"Sorry," she apologized bashfully, "I thought you were-"

"Gil? He probably wouldn't have come out to apologize," the ginger stated, knowing his extremely rude band leader's behavior way too well, "don't pay any attention to him, he can be a real dick all of the time. But if you see his good side-"

"It's not just Gil. This entire tour has been completely cata-..Catra-? What's that word that means really, really crazy?"

Nonny grinned, "Catastrophic?"

Oona snapped her fingers, "That's the one! Anyway, the magazines and paparazzi have been making fun of me because they say I'm "too sweet" and too nice to be real. They think I'm hiding some sort of secret that could make them legendary, or something."

"That's horrible," the orange haired male replied, showing signs of sympathy.

"I knew when the band first became big we wouldn't let any rumors get in the way of our music, but after letting them get so personal for so long, it just starts to….hurt."

Nonny could feel a strangely large amount of sympathy and empathy towards the sensitive female. He too knew how it felt to be constantly called a "fake" and a "phony" by people he didn't even know. Sure, he'd get used to it after a while, but everyone has their own limit, and hers was apparently broken a long time ago.

"You shouldn't really care about what other people have to think of you," the red haired male started, gazing into the brown eyes of the drummer, "you have to shut them out. Just ignore what they have to say. They don't know you, they've never met you, and they don't even know you personally. They just make things up to make more money. It's their job. It shouldn't matter if other people are dumb enough to believe it; you have to stay true to yourself. You already have more than enough people who adore you in this world, just be the kind, sweet, beautiful person you are and they will always know who you really are."

He could see more tears slip from the young drummer's eyes as she sniffed and smiled. She tried to wipe them away only to have them replaced by more. Her eye liner was smudged badly were her fingers were black from the make-up.

"Here," he dug into his torn pocket and dug out an orange and black stripped bandana from his pocket. He gently took Oona's pale face in his own hand and started wiping away her many, many tears.

The girl gazed mesmerizingly at the male as he gently caressed her face with a surprisingly soft cloth. His dark green eyes shimmered in the moonlight, while his bright orange hair was shaded perfectly in the darkness. Though his glasses gave off a blinding glare, the Japanese female could still see the adorable little smile he gave while caring for her. She couldn't help but smile back.

Inside of the bus, after Molly had angrily left her room and Deema had dragged her into her crawl space for a talk, it was only Gil and Goby left in the living room. As Gil exited the room of the person he really wanted to get, he peered out the window for a moment only to see a quick glare of orange hair. He quickly turned back to see his lead keyboarder wiping the face of his rival's drummer. Soon enough, his snobby nose was pressed close into the window as he tried to get a closer look. A familiar smirk then spread across his face.

"Oh my god," he managed to say between chuckles, which eventually turned into a full blown laugh.

"What," Goby questioned; approaching the same window his best friend was standing at.

"Take a look at Romeo out there," the blue haired singer jabbed a thumb towards Nonny's direction.

Goby fixed his gaze on the two outside and started laughing as well, "Wow, just..."

It only took a moment for the two to burst into a fit of laughter. They could barely contain themselves at the sight of the two innocent "lovebirds" out in the darkness. Thankfully the bus was sound proof, so it wouldn't interrupt the adorable moment outside.

The minute Nonny finished wiping the black smears from Oona's face, he smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thanks," the girl thanked, her cheeks turning red as she played with her hair. She then giggled, "What's with your band and bandanas?"

"It's a running theme," the orange haired male chuckled, "After a concert we'd always throw a whole bunch of these out to the crowd. They'd all have our individual colors. Gil's is green and black; Goby's is red and black, while mine is orange and black."

Oona's grabbed the orange and black cloth, "Can I keep it?"

"Of course," the red head replied with another smile, "It can be a reminder that whenever you feel upset, I'll always be there to wipe your tears away."

The Japanese female was blushing completely now. Though she still felt iffy about the whole merge situation, she knew that Nonny was the nicest out of the rest of the boys. His sweetness and natural charm made her heart bubble in her chest. She held the bandana close to her body and giggled. Just for the heck of it, she gave the male a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered with gratitude.

Nonny blushed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back. Not knowing what or how to feel about the situation. He replied with a quick "you're welcome" as his cheeks became blood red.

Oona gave him a quick, innocent smile right before skipping back into the tour bus. She quickly walked pass the two gawking males on the couch and into Deema's room. Obviously eager to tell her friends what had just happened.

A few moments later, after getting over the kiss and adorable embrace from the pretty girl, Nonny made his way into the bus as well. The minute he entered the living room, he was invaded by awkward stares from his two bandmates. Who still had stupid, silly smiles on their faces?

"What? What happened," the ginger asked hesitantly, hoping that there wasn't some sort of prank set up somewhere.

"Did you get it good out there, Romeo," the leader smirked as the ginger's cheeks became even redder.

"Shut up," Nonny mumbled while slouching into one of the furry love seats.

"So I'm guessing it'll take, what, a good week to get into her pants? Since she's so sensitive it'll probably take less time than it would with the rest of them?"

"C'mon, I wasn't going out there to get her to have sex with me. I was trying to comfort her from the really rude crap you said to her earlier."

"Why do you think I said it," the blue haired male smirked, "Being surrounded by three super-hot chicks like this is every person's dream! You should enjoy it! These bitches will be too easy to get!"

"No, it's your dream. Oona's actually very sweet when you get to know her! It's just hard for her to deal with all of this at once. She's just confused."

"Was she so confused that she kissed you," Goby teased.

"And hugged you so tight while whispering in your ear?" Gil started laughing again, "Probably asking how hard you were going to fuck her."

The leader and bassist broke out into another fit of laughter while Nonny's entire face was becoming an unearthly shade of red. He was used to constant teasing, especially when it came to girl fans, and he could shrug it off then. Now that he actually liked someone, it actually pissed him off a bit.

"You guys are assholes," the ginger murmured again.

"C'mon dude, do you know how easy you have it? You have this sensitive chick drooling over you hand and dick! You're never going to get some with that attitude!"

"Honestly, I don't want to 'get some'!"

The two other males chuckled.

"Sure," they say in unison, sharing similar looks.

"Pft, I doubt that! You sounded so serious! You gave her that bandana like it was some sort of wedding ring like; 'keep this so I can always wipe away your tears'? Does that go the same way in bed or.."

"Shut up, Gil," Nonny actually laughed this time, throwing a fuzzy pillow into the face of his band leader, "I can't believe you heard that."

" Just because But seriously, even if we do get these chicks, we can't let it get in the way of our brotherhood," Gil sated boldly, "Remember, bros before hoes!"

"Bros before hoes," the dark skinned bassist repeated.

"Bros before hoes," Nonny followed, still saying it quietly so his crush wouldn't hear.

_Deema's room_

"-And he said that I **liked **him!"

Deema sat nonchalantly on her bed, listening to her friend rant about what had happened moments before. Oona was sitting there also, gazing at the bandana Nonny had given her like any love struck female would. Once Molly finished, her blonde friend nodded in agreement.

"I agree, I don't like that Goby guy all that much," the blonde gave a disgusted scowl at the thought of the dark skinned male; "he totally rubs me the wrong way."

The pink haired band leader nodded and turned to her love struck drummer, "How about you Oona? Was that Nonny guy just as much as a jackass as the rest of them?"

"Oh nooo," the purple haired female swooned, "he's perfect.."

The two other girls gazed at the Japanese female as if she was mentally unstable.

"Perfect? Impossible," Deema stated rather quickly and wisely, "Guys are never perfect."

"Well this one was! He was so sweet, and so smart! Its like he knew everything!"

The purple haired girl snuggled with the soft, cotton bandana. Molly noticed her intense loving of the item and snatched it. This knocked the drummer out of her lovey-dovey state.

"Hey!" the girl retorted.

"Oona you have to be careful! We don't know these guys like that! For all we know he could've stashed zolpidem in this," the pink haired girl hissed, holding the clothe between her thumb and pointer finger as if it were contaminated.

Oona gave a confused look, "Zol-what?"

Molly rolled her eyes at her friend's obliviousness, "It's a date rape drug! I look these things up so I can always be prepared! We never know what type of creeps we're going to bump into."

Knowing the saddened look on the drummer's face, Molly sighed and tossed back the orange and black clothe. Oona instantly snuggled with the item again as Molly sat with her band mates.

"We have to stay on our toes, girls. Our precious female womanhood has been sadly penetrated by the stupidity and immorality of….ugh, _man_."

"Not a good use of the word _penetrated_," Deema interrupted.

"**Still**! We need to make sure that we protect not only ourselves, but our sisterhood! Remember, chicks before dicks!"

"Chicks before dicks," Deema followed with a confident smile.

The two looked at Oona, who stayed silent until giving into the pressure. She sighed, "Chicks before dicks."

The three girls give eachother reassuring looks. All of them were completely clueless of the intense drama that was yet to come.

And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Get ready for some cray-cray drama! Amber, Out!


	3. That's Just the Way They Are

**Rock the Atmosphere- Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm so excited to update1 I love all of the positive feedback and I'm trying to update before I go on vacation on Monday! This chapter is sort of kinda a filler, but hopefully full of laughs! Enjoy!  
**

Gil slept soundly in his bed on the GF tour bus. He was lying soundly on his back, while deep snores escaped his partially opened, drool-dripping, mouth. Pillows were scattered on the floor, as well as his comforter from his wild sleeping.

His door slowly creaked open. A pair of small, tan feet tip toed across the dirty, carpeted floor. The blue haired band leader continued to sleep as Molly quickly approached his bed side. She tried to desperately hold in her laughs as she snickered and held something close to Gil's ear. With her opposite hand, she plugged her opposite ear and squeezed the object in her hand. The can of compressed air was blaring through out the entire bus. Gil's wild blue eyes instantly shot open as the sound murdered his ear drums. He let out a surprised scream and flipped off of his bed. This made him fall onto the floor with a hard thump. He covered his ears in pain only to turn and see Molly laughing hysterically.

"AH! What the fuck?!" the male cursed, feeling so angered that he could feel his cheeks boil.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," the pink haired female chuckled with delight, "Just wanted to give you the _personal_ wake-up you've always wanted."

It took a moment for Gil to focus back on the girl standing above him. She was still in her fabulous pajamas, which consisted of a nice blue tank top, which highlighted her bust and impressive curves, with a cute pair of dark-blue shorts. To keep her feet warm, she wore a cute pair of fuzzy socks that matched the color of her hair.

A familiar smirk danced across the face of the male band leader as he eyed her up, "Nice pajamas."

Molly scoffed, "~and this will be the only time you will ever see them."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Gil finally stood, the pain and ringing in his ears finally fading away, "No girl dresses that slutty and says she doesn't want some sort of attention."

The male gave her an all too flirty look, the girl only rolled her eyes.

"Only in your horny, hormonal dreams," she snarled, while walking away, "You're lucky I actually came here to wake you. Marcus didn't want you sleeping all day, we're about to leave!"

"To go where?"

The girl heaved another sigh of frustration, while messing with her mangled pink hair she leaned against the door frame, "Didn't they tell you anything? Marcus and Melanie said we need to come up with a whole crap load of songs for our new tour album, and we only have three months. We're going to stay at my band's mansion in L.A. so we can get ready for the new tour. Ugh, I can't believe I have to actually live with you."

"Well you're no prize either, princess," the male laughed, slouching back on his bed.

"Shut up," Molly retorted with red cheeks, "Just get your lazy ass up, I don't want to get in trouble because you decide to play dead."

With that, the Hispanic girl turned and headed out of the bus. Gil couldn't help but smile at the girls' irritability to his behavior. It was somehow satisfying to his immature nature. He slipped a shirt over his exposed skin and trudged his way into the kitchen. The blue haired male slowly opened the fridge and took out a gallon of milk. After taking a few swigs from the jug, he shut the fridge and planned on heading back to bed. That's when he got a glimpse of Nonny, who was sitting in front of his keyboard on the floor. His hair was messy and he still had his pajamas on. Gil could see the dark bags under his eyes and the wads of crumpled up paper scattered across the floor. The ginger's fingers worked on the black and white keys while he simultaneously wrote notes on sheet music.

"Hey Nonny," Gil grabbed the ginger's attention, "what are you doing?"

Nonny looked up to his band leader with tired, yet excited eyes, "Couldn't sleep. I just started playing and couldn't stop."

Gil rolled his eyes, "Is it about that Oona chick?"

Nonny remained silent before speaking, "Maybe….Just get Goby."

The blue haired male woke his best friend and all three of the boys sat comfortably in the living room. Nonny scooped up his wad of papers and put them on the keyboard stand. After massaging his fingers, he turned on something in the nearby CD player, as the music started, he started to play. After a short, melodious instrumental, he started to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she can't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The bassist and the leader were amazed at the wonderful love song. They had never heard Nonny talk so wonderfully about anyone before, let alone a girl. It was full of nothing but beautiful compliments that would surely make any girl fall for him. Nonny had never written a song before, but his liking for this girl was so strong, it forced the masterpiece right out of him.

The minute Nonny finished his song, his band mates were left shocked and amazed.

"Dude," Goby started, "that song was AMAZING! Where did you come up with that?"

Nonny rubbed his arm bashfully, "I don't know. I was just thinking for a while and it just came to me."

"Right, it _came _to you," the blue haired leader snickered, laughing at his own joke, "Are you sure you didn't have _any _visitors last night?"

"You have no room to talk after I saw Molly sneak into your room this morning," Nonny stated cleverly after he rolled with eyes with annoyance. "And if I did, you'd be all over my ass about it like you are now."

"So did you actually _say _any of that stuffto Oona," Goby asked, ignoring his friend's immaturity and blushing cheeks.

The ginger blushed, "Uh, well, no. But I want to. I can't just talk to her regularly; she needs to know how special she really is in a special way."

"You know, this song would be great for our new album," Gil confessed, actually feeling mature in the conversation, "The fan girls will go nuts if you perform this."

"I don't know, this is actually really personal. I wouldn't want to constantly perform it if the message doesn't directly go to her."

Nonny felt very possessive over his work. Sure, he was in a band, but the song was his song. He worked hard to create it and he had the right to decide where to include it in. On the other hand, including the song in the new album would help kick start the tour. He had to think about it.

Goby then turned to Gil, "Wait, why was Molly in your room this morning?"

Gil couldn't help but feel his entire face flare. Of course, unlike the other guys, he wasn't afraid to tell of his encounter with a girl.

He still held a cocky smile as he began to explain, "Hah! You should've seen her! Picture this. She was standing there in nothing but some booty shorts and the smallest tank top I've ever seen! And you should've seen her socks! She was **begging **to get the D," the male then gestured to his pants with a prideful grin, as if what he explained actually had happened.

"Really, because what I heard was that she blew an air horn in your face and told you to 'get your lazy ass out of bed'," Nonny smirked while resting on the carpeted floor.

"Well, you know," the blue haired male started, knowing that his friend's called his bluff, "I was half asleep anyway, and everything was pretty hazy."

"You know, you shouldn't play around with Molly so much," Goby warned, "She seems pretty fierce."

"Pft, she's as fierce as a French poodle," Gil murmured, "Just give her time and she'll be putty in my hands. Not one can resist the good old Gordon charm!"

"That's what you said about Hilary," said Nonny matter-of-factly.

"And Ruth," Goby added.

"-And Elsa…"

"Anna…"

"Chelsea…"

"Clare…"

"Bethany…"

"Ebony..."

"Addy..."

"Vashti..."

"Mikaila."

"And the funny part is that they all rejected _you_."

"Alright I get it! But really guys, this is different. I actually feel something with this one! She's so snarky, hot, and a little bitchy, but I like a girl who puts up a fight!"

"You mean you feel something for a girl that doesn't always include screwing with her? That's a first," Nonny snickered, the ginger and bassist then shared a laugh.

"Laugh it up, but while you two are stuck up to bat with a dumb blonde and a shy Japanese chick, I'll be heading home with a sexy Spanish babe!"

The blue haired male gave a hearty laugh, little did he know that outside of the open bus door, Molly stood, listening to Gil's extremely explicit description of her. Her chest burned with fury as she thought of the many ways to get back at the disrespectful male. An eerie, vengeful smile then spread across her face.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? You want a bitch? Well now you have one," with that she walked back to her bus, looking eager to tell her band mates what she had just heard.

"Dude, she hates your guts, the only place you'll be is the bench," Goby teased while pushing his blue haired friend, "The only person who's actually making progress here is Nonny. I don't even know who I'll end up with."

Gil chuckled and pressed his palms together, "My friend, my super hot girl senses see a blonde with a **big** attitude in your future."

"As if, she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That could change! She doesn't even know you and she can't hate you for insulting her once! Maybe you'll be the first to hook up during the tour? We'll be traveling all over the world after all. Just flirt when we're seeing all of those cool places and she'll be stuck to you like a crack head on meth," he then grinned, "you know, at least until _after_ I get Molly."

Goby cocked an eyebrow, "With your long list of rejections, I **know** I can get a girlfriend before you!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Damn right it is," the African American male spat back.

"Alright, I bet I can get Molly's V-card **and **have her as my girlfriend before you get Deema! Body and all."

"You're on," the bassist replied without thinking, "Loser has to…wear a bikini in public!"

"Deal! Time range is from now until the two year touring is up!"

"Rules?"

"She has to be **completely **in love with you**, **body and soul! And for the V-card, I mean the full she**bang**, and it has to be somewhere super cool while we're on tour."

"But how would you prove it?"

"Pft, panties, duh! It worked in high school, and it will work now! You have to actually have a pair for it to count! And no stealing her underwear! That is considered as forfeiting! It has to be the same pair she wore on the day you took her," the blue haired male turned to the ginger key boardist, "Hey Nonny, want a piece of this action?"

Nonny gave a nervous frown, "I don't know. That sounds a bit much, don't you think?"

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Don't you want to finally have some sort of property?"

The ginger just frowned even more. He didn't even consider Oona a friend, let alone 'property'. Nonny felt that it wouldn't be right to call her that, especially when she was so naturally accepting and warm hearted. Not to mention sensitive.

"Or are you _chicken_?" Gil laughed and started clucking like a chicken. Goby soon joined in with him.

"Just try it, what do you have to lose," Goby pressured, "Don't be a downer!"

"He'll never do it, he never does anything fun anyway," Gil sneered to his best friend.

That tore it.

Nonny angrily shut his music book and stood up quickly, "Says you! I'm in!"

The ginger added his hand to the group.

"Remember," Gil added with a serious voice, "No back-outs! Quitting equals instant elimination! Now, on three. One, two,three.."

"IT'S ON!" the three screamed in unison, finally throwing their hands into the air.

**Author's Note: And that's It for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this awesometastic chapter! I wanted to update before I go on vacation this Monday! I'll be gone for a week, but I'll still be checking in here and there! So, as I usually say in my writing,.. Who will win the bet? How will the girls ultimately feel for being thrown into this game of lust? Who will end up being the **_**real **_**winner? Tune into the next chapters to find out! Amber, out! (DISCLAIMER: JUST THE WAY YOU ARE BELONGS TO BRUNO MARS AND ALL WHO MADE IT. DOES NOT BELONG TO ME)  
**


	4. The Snake Incident

**Rock the Atmosphere Chapter 4**

Deema looked straight up angry while Oona looked hurt and felt betrayed. Once arriving back at the bus, Molly had spilled everything she heard.

"These guys are taking this too far. They think they're so cool and we're just a bunch of toys," the pink haired girl said.

"I know! Gil has no right to say those things about you! It was sick! And Goby better not have said anything about me or else I would knock his teeth out," Deema snarled, feeling the fury burn in her body.

"Nonny wouldn't say something mean about _me _would he? He was so nice," the purple haired girl sniffed a bit, fondling the black and orange bandana wrapped around her wrist.

"That's just how some guys are Oona. They think they rule everything and everyone. Luckily, I have a plan," Molly suddenly smirked, "If they want slutty bitches, then that's what they'll get."

The blonde and purple haired girls gazed confusingly at their leader, who still had a clever look plastered across her face. Deema was the first to speak.

"Aren't we supposed to _not _give in," she questioned.

"Oh we're not giving in. Definitely not, we're just getting started, "Molly stated cleverly, "What do you think we play a little game? A game I like to call, _'Look, but don't touch'_?"

The two other girls shared similar looks of excitement and approval. They looked back at their leader, ready to participate in the action.

"How do you play," Deema asked with anticipation.

"We'll just give the guys a taste of their own medicine. We'll dress in our best clothes. I'm talking make up, jewelry, designer outfits..The whole mix! We'll be all flirty looking and seductive, which will completely knock them off guard, and then we just sit back and watch them crumble under their own uncontrollable hormones."

Oona giggled, "That sounds fun!"

"But wait, what happens if they actually try to forcefully do stuff to us," the blonde cocked her head to the side.

Molly then let out a chuckle of amusement, "are you kidding? I could lie down on the floor and scream and Melanie would be all over their asses! Believe me; they aren't going to pull anything! This will get them back for their teasing!"

Deema was nodding her head approvingly while Oona just agreed with hesitation. She didn't really know if she wanted to trick Nonny or not. Though she met him only the night before, she was convinced that he was a prince charming. She then reminded herself, looks can be deceiving. Though Oona was known to be accepting, she has had a long history of letting the wrong people waltz into her life. It's not her fault she was raised with unimaginable kindness. Sadly, that has been proven to be more of a curse than a blessing for the young Japanese female. Hopefully, she'll really know Nonny well enough to see if he's crush worthy let alone lovable.

For the next few days, the girls put their plan into action. While on the road, they'd all wake up extra early just to get gussied up for the day. They wore their most dazzling makeup, did their hair in their favorite styles, and wore the best clothes that highlighted their original figures and each curve. Just as they planned, the guys were blown away. Gil's teasing towards Molly seemed to get worse, but they were just stupid and unnecessary. This proved that he only made them just so he could talk to her. Goby couldn't stop simultaneously staring at Deema, while Nonny actually talked to Oona in an attempt to clear the awkwardness of the bet he previously agreed to. Well, atleast he _tried _to talk to her. For some reason, she wouldn't talk back. Or she just stayed quiet and kept her distance like Molly told her to.

It was finally a week after the merge, and the group was packed together in the EI tour bus. All sitting and anxiously waiting to arrive at their destination. Each of the girls sat delicately together while sporting their outfits. Molly wore the best pair of skinny jeans she could find. Black covered in spiked rivets across the back pockets which was tight enough to highlight her perfect leg curves. On her torso she wore a dark green tank top that freely showed most of her cleavage and her skull belly button ring, as well as her tattoos.

Oona had on a pretty pair of purple overalls with shorts and a white shirt underneath. Her hair was out this time. Each violet strand stretched all the way down her back. A flower clown of violets were placed on her head while she wore a cute shade of peach lipstick to highlight her skin tone.

Deema looked just as dashing as the rest of them. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail as usual with an orange scrunchie. On her torso was a sunny yellow tube top with orange polka dots, and she wore a mini skirt that was a dark tangerine color. Wrapped around her legs were elaborate orange sandals. She still wore the same magical lipstick she always wears and sat cross legged on the couch.

The girls had their instruments and were playing light music in an attempt to find inspiration. As the three had light conversations on the couch, the guys were trying their best to ignore the fabulous females in front of them. Nonny was doing something on his laptop, having no care in the world while Gil and Goby were trying to toss a fake football back and forth.

Feeling that they needed more of a lesson, Deema intentionally plucked the orange hoop earring from her ear and tossed it on the ground. She then tapped on Molly and pointed at the earring, then at Goby. Molly gave smile and stopped playing.

"Hey Deema," she said loud enough to get Goby and Gil's attention, "I think you dropped your earring!"

"Thanks, Molls," the blonde replied, giving the two staring boys simultaneous looks.

That's when she full stood up and turned so her bottom was facing away from the boys. She then slowly bent over and picked up the piece of jewelry. Gil tried his hardest to keep his cool while Goby just started to sweat a little. He usually wasn't one to be constantly attaching himself to girls, but oh what he'd give to have her turn around.

The blonde stood back up and sat back in her seat. She proceeded to play her guitar as if nothing even happened.

"Dude, I don't think I can keep this up," Goby admitted to his band leader friend.

"Hang in their, dude, your time will come soon enough," Gil replied, also trying his hardest not to feel anything turned on towards Molly exposed skin and tats.

"Yeah, but~"

All of a sudden, the bus started to slow until finally coming to a complete stop. The six young rockers looked up to where the wheel was.

"Everything okay Melanie, "Molly asked as the manager stepped from her seat at the wheel.

"Everything's fine, just ran out of gas," the manager then stepped out of the bus, "I guess we should've filled up after leaving for breakfast this morning."

The six stepped out of the bus and joined the manager out in the cool outdoor. Being around nine at night, the air was cool and brisk. Billions of stars danced around the sky as they continued and lead into a never ending forest full of trees. The EI bus was parked at the side of an empty highway. It was creepy how there were hardly any cars on the highway. What was even more creepy was the lack of light and the eerie sounds coming from the nearby bushes.

"Great," Gil snarled, "now we're stranded!"

"It's not so bad, let's just call for a tow," Oona suggested quickly.

'Uh, I don't think so Oona," said Melanie, who was frantically waving her phone in the air. "No signal. Looks like we're going to have to wait for the GF tour bus to come by and bring us some more gas!"

"How long do you think we'll be here," Deema asked as the rest of the group approached the distraught manager.

"Who knows? A few hours, the whole night, I'm really not sure. But it's best that we stay calm and wait it out." The brunette women stated wisely.

"Wait, forest…nighttime… you know what that means,"

Oona turned towards her band mates before they all screamed in Unison:

"CAMPFIRE ACOUSTIC JAM SESSION!"

"I'll get my bongos," the Japanese female stated with a bright face.

"I'll get my maracas," Deema added, feeling just anxious.

"I guess we'll make a fire," said Nonny replied with sarcasm lingering in his voice.

As the girls went back onto the bus to grab their acoustic instruments, the guys had made a fabulous fire and put many log seats around it. Just as they finished, Gil had realized that he could get a jumpstart on the bet in the woods very easily. Luring a girl there and going what you wanted was the easiest trick in the book. He just has to be patient and he could have the girl in the palm of his hand. He smirked he started go walk towards the dark part of the woods.

As Molly came back with her acoustic guitar, she looked at Gil walking to his certain doom. She frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Out," the blue haired male replied simply.

"Out where," the pink haired rocker asked with more force.

"To get more firewood," he lied while chuckling, "Geez are you all over my dick or what?"

Molly scoffed and couldn't help but let her eyes roll. She then placed down the guitar and rushed to meet the blue haired leader in the opening to the woods.

Gil gave his cocky smile, yet again, "Finally decide to come my way, huh?"

"No," Molly replied, feeling her cheeks darken, " I just don't need you getting lost out here with me having to come and waste my time finding you. Lord knows Melanie would make me do it."

The two leaders wandered through the forest aimlessly. With the bright moon as their guide, they walked through the bushes and jumbled trees in order to find the best firewood. Though she loathed Gil with a burning passion, Molly actually stayed close to his side. Better safe than sorry.

"Feeling scared, princess," Gil teased as he poked at the girl's sides.

"As if," the rocker chic scoffed in defense, "it's just creepy out here. This is usually the type of place in those cliché horror movies where someone suddenly dies."

"Doubt it. The killers only come at specific times in the year," the male then seductively turned toward the girl, unexpectantly pulling her close, "Besides; they always go for the teen couple fucking in the woods."

Molly blushed and attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but he was so strong. She couldn't help but notice the red tint to his cheeks that shone brightly in the star lit sky. His strong arms held her close and her breathing hitched after the scent of his strong cologne entered her nostrils. It was musky, and completely unexplainable. Yet it was intriguing and interesting. Though she found the male a complete bother, she had to admit, he looked pretty damn impressive in the moonlight. She was still attempting to squirm out of his buff, warm arms when he suddenly stiffened.

She snickered, "As if I'd ever~"

A hiss quickly entered Molly's ear and a sharp clamp. Gil suddenly screamed and seized up. He fell to his knees and gripped his leg, howling and groaning in absolute agony. The pink haired band leader stood there, confused until she saw something with pale and black scales slowly slither away.

"OOW! What the hell was that," Gil screamed as a burning sensation attack his left leg, "AHH! Something bit me!"

In a fit of panic, Molly kneeled down next to him in order to see his wound, "Stop moving and let me see!"

Gil finally stiffened once again as the girl slowly lifted his blood stained short leg. There, imprinted high on his left thigh were two, rather large fang bites. They were dripping with his blood ands sizzling with some sort of yellowy, clear liquid. The male continued to grunt in agony as his leg started to swell and relentlessly leaked fluids.

"Oh my God! You were bitten by a snake! Twice," the girl exclaimed with unexpected concern.

"Fuck, what am I gonna do," the blue haired male hissed with pain visible in his baby blue eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?! What, you think I spend my days learning how to tend to animal bites? I'm a rock star, not Katniss Everdeen!"

"Well you better work fast, my head hurts. God, why is the sky turning green?"

Hallucinations. That wasn't a good sign. Molly knew she had to get him help, even if she didn't want to do it.

"Just, uh," she was getting really afraid now. The girl bit her lip in an attempt to think, "Just hang on Gil, I'll get you back to the others! C'mon!"

With as much strength she could muster, Molly managed to pull Gil up and wrap his arm around her shoulder. She leaned over so he could support his body on hers as he staggered. The two slowly trudged back the way they came. With every step she could feel the blue haired male limp and give off another small sound of aching. They didn't even make it a quarter mile before Molly realized she could hardly support his weight anymore. She could also sense that Gil couldn't handle any more either. His steps had gotten smaller, and their pace had gotten slower.

"AGH! Put me down, I can't go any farther," he cried while feeling his body tighten from the poison.

"Yes you can," Molly forcefully coached on, "Keep going!"

"Bitch, NO I CAN'T! I'm seeing ten of you when I don't even want to see one of you!"

"Fucking calm down! You should be thankful I'm even doing this for you! I could've left you for DEAD far back so get a damn clue!"

That instantly made Gil become quiet. Or at least Molly hoped. After she had placed him down he seemed pale. He weakly opened his dull blue eyes as the poison tried to work its way to his blood stream.

"Oh God, GIL! Come on, get up! You'll be fine," the girl tried not to let him see her cry. How could the poison be working so quickly? He only got bitten five minutes before, "what should I do?"

The male coughed out his exhaustion as he was sat against a large tree, "Your gonna have to suck out the poison. A-Ahh, at least before it gets too far into my blood."

Molly's tears seemed to evaporate at the speed of light. She looked down, noticing where the spot her had been bitten was. One was smack dab in the middle of his left thigh while the other was three inches above the previous one. Seeing how close it was to a certain "place" she didn't want to take the risk of doing something she would forever regret.

"Uh, you know, watching you die has been on my list of things to see since, like yesterday," She tried to laugh it off, but seeing Gil's leg swell even more and sweat fall down his now hot forehead, she had no choice.

"C'mon! Man up, Molls! I promise I'll pay you back!"

The girl paused, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Molly finally huffed and let out a sigh, "Fine. But I better get some recognition for saving your life later on."

The pink haired band leader helped the other band leader lean against a tree. His back was pressed flat against the bark as he tried to support his weight against the wood. One hand dug deeply into the bark as the pain became worse.

Molly dropped onto her knees, looking up one more time before finally deciding to do what she needed to do. She let out another sigh before working her hands up to the waistband of his shorts.

Gil could feel every part of his body literally spark. Even if he was feeling pain throughout his left leg, he felt some sort of burning sensation surge through his chest stronger than the poison. The bridge of his nose was bright pink as he felt her fingers work at his elastic waistband. Sure, he didn't get what he wanted for the bet, this was a _great_ substitute.

Molly finally pulls down the dark blue shorts until they pooled at his high-tops and ankles. From then the girl could only see his plaid boxers that fit rather snugly over his body. God, was she lucky that he decided to wear underwear that day. The girl decided to get the bottom one done first, so she lifted the left side of Gil's boxer's. Licking her lips before gingerly attaching her lips over the first bite.

Gil slightly jumped with surprise. He felt like he was in heaven. The warmth of her lips on his bare skin was enough to push him over the edge. The pink haired girl then started gently sucking away at the gaping wound so the yellowy liquid would flow from them. She'd hold a few pools of it in her cheek before grossly spitting it onto the ground.

"Ugh, gross," the girl moaned with disgust, noticing that a strand was dripping from her lip.

"Heh, so you're a spitter, huh princess," Gil teased, still feeling weak but trying to throw some humor into the situation.

"I could stop right now and let you fall into a coma," she hissed, "So I suggest you shut up!"

The girl slammed her lips against his leg again and started sucking the poison from the first wound. The swelling in Gil's leg started to go down in that area just a little, and he started to regain his proper state of mind.

"There," Molly let out a partial sigh of relief, "Now the other one."

Knowing how high the wound was, Molly had to slightly pull down Gil's boxers over to reach the swollen part of his leg. The girl gave the small wound a gentle lick, causing him to wince and grunt, "Watch it, that one hurts the most."

"Molly? Gil? Where are you guys?"

Deema called as loud as her voice would let her. The two band leaders left for firewood and didn't come back for a while. She began to get worried, so she header out to look for them. Of course, Melanie didn't want her going alone so she sent Goby with her. He was in another direction, calling for the two the loudest he can.

"God, where are they? I hope they're all right," the blonde thought with fear and concern.

That's when she heard it. It was a bit hard to tell what it was or who it came from, but it was definitely human. Some kind of sigh, or something. Then she heard it again, it wasn't much of a sigh, more of a groan. As Deema cautiously walked closer, she could suddenly recognize the voices.

"OW! Don't suck it too hard! I said it hurt!"

Deema could feel her head burn for a moment, "Gil?"

"Well I can't help it! It's so big I can hardly fit my mouth around it! And it's way too swollen too!"

"Molly?" Deema whispered in total confusion and curiousness. Her blush was becoming brighter as the statements were becoming unexpectantly explicit. At least from what she was hearing.

"Can you at least soften up? This is my first time ever doing this you know, you're acting like I'm a pro at this," the female band leader's voice became louder as the blonde crept closer to a small clearing.

Deema crouched as low as her mini skirt could let her behind some twigs and jumbled bushes. Though it limited her vision dramatically, she was still able to see some parts of the two rock stars. All she could see if Gil pinned against a tree, letting out all too familiar grunts and hisses, while the other part she could only see was her best friend on her knees. She was looking down and obviously focusing on something, and frankly, Deema wasn't excited to know what it was.

The blonde's eyes widened while her mouth hung wide open. She tried her best not to scream, but she didn't know what to do. She wanted to save her best friend from this compromising position before it got out of hand. She thought of just shrieking and hopefully the two would detach. She knew she had to do something, and do it fast.

"Nearly done," the pink haired girl said to the now thankful blue haired male, 'then we can head back to camp if you have enough energy."

She couldn't take it anymore. The blonde prepared herself for what she was going to see and suddenly sprung up, "what are you doing?!" She asked quickly and loudly.

Molly and Gil were caught in an extremely compromising position, both turned and screamed with surprise. With her lightning fast reflexes, Molly tried as quickly as she could to push Gil away from her, only to accidently punch him the nuts. The blue haired male seized up again and fell flat on the dirt ground. Holding himself and groaning in pain as he curled into fetal position.

"Deema! Uh...uh..," Molly was completely stumped. As if her friend would believe the story that Gil got bitten by a snake on hisleg specifically in _that_ area**. **That didn't even sound like a sensible story, and that's what actually happened. She rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled under her breath, "shit…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your little love session but everyone is searching for you guys! Marcus came early with the gas so we're gonna leave soon," the blonde explained, seeing Molly wipe the extra blood from her lip and Gil pull up his pants, "Just, um, take your time."

There was a long, awkward silence during the walk back to the buses. Goby and Deema were helping Gil limp back while Molly trudged behind them. Still feeling disgusted and embarrassed from what she had to do. At least the situation left some sort of light feeling in her heart. She did save his life after all. If she didn't suck out the poison, Gil would've been on a one way ticket to the big concert in the sky. This was a bittersweet situation to Molly.

"Oh my God, Gil! What happened," Melanie hysterically asked as she approached the hurt rock star, looking like a frantic, fearful mother reacting to an injured child.

"Snake," he answered quickly.

"We better get you to the hospital," Marcus added from a distance, "We don't know what type of snake it was, so who knows what the poison could do."

"Actually," the blue haired male started with a familiar grin on his face, "Molly would know, she's the one who~"

A tight hand wrapped around Gil's mouth before he could say anything that would get him killed maliciously in the middle of the night.

Molly let out a nervous laugh as her grip on Gil's face became tighter, "Ha-ha, isn't he funny? Always telling jokes, even when it's completely unnecessary! Must be that poison you know, he's been hallucinating all night long!"

She then quickly leaned down to his ear and whispered into his ear with acid dripping from her voice, "Tell anyone what happened back there and I _will _kill you."

"We better go then," Marcus said, checking the time on his phone and straightening his tie, 'It's getting late; we have to be in L.A by the morning."

The groups piled onto the EI tour bus once again and headed down the dark, spiraling roads. Molly barricaded herself in the bathroom for half an hour. She frantically brushed her teeth and literally gagged herself with an entire gallon of mouth wash. Her mouth felt like it was on fire by the time she got back out. She trudged back to her previous seat, noticing that Gil thankfully sat on the opposite couch with a large towel pressed against his leg, as well as a mini bag of ice.

"Well thanks for scarring me for life Molly," Deema couldn't help but giggle at the remembrance of catching the two.

"What did happen to you guys in the woods anyway? You were in there for a while," Goby asked, feeling his curiosity flare as well.

Nonny and Oona agreed with the rest of them as they intently waited for an answer. Molly could tell that Gil really wanted to say something, but he was just happy to be alive and kept his mouth shut. Molly smiled at his sincerity, until Deema started to speak.

"I caught Molly here giving Gil a~"

"NO," Molly interrupted before she could utter the dreaded, two lettered acronym or word, "Your genius leader was bitten by a snake! I had to do what I needed before he was seriously hurt. If anything, I did him a favor."

Deema still held a teasing grin, "Oh you did him a favor alright, a really **big** favor."

"Deema, I swear to God I will~"

The pink haired band leader just covered her face with regret. This night wasn't going the way she planned. And she knew it would only get worse the minute the tour starts.

**A/N: And that's it for now! I know I updated pretty quickly, but I wanted to get it over with before I go on vacation! Enjoy the inappropriate hilarity and the misjudgment! As I say in every chapter..How will the rest of the band react to the Snake Incident? Will Gil be okay? Will Molly ever get over the disgusting remembrance of her good deed? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! See you in a week! SHOUTOUT TO MY GIRLS!**


	5. Long-Shot Promises and PainfulConfession

Rockin the Atmosphere

Chapter 5: Long-shot Promises and Painful Confessions

Oona didn't know what to get Gil from the hospital gift shop. There were so many different 'get-well' items it was impossible to choose. In retrospect, she didn't understand why she was buying something for the male band leader anyway. He was constantly hating on her, and was a total jerk to her best friends. Maybe it was her unexplainable passion to be nice that got in the way of her common judgment. The girl let out a frustrated sigh as she searched the many glass shelves for something her so called 'enemy' would like. Thank goodness the shop was almost empty so she could concentrate.

The purple haired drummer was checking the price of a nice potted plant when she heard footsteps approach her. From the corner of her eye she could see Nonny gaze at the same shelf, or atleast she thought he was. She noticed the red head would simultaneously look at her through his adorable blue framed glasses. Oona tried her best to avoid eye contact, but she couldn't. With cheeks as red as cherries, she turned to him with the best blank look she could come up with.

"Can I help you?" She asked Nonny this with a bit of sass.

"Yes you may," the red headed keyboarder replied, placing down the ceramic cottage that was originally in his hands, "I want to know why you're avoiding me."

"It's none of your business," As much as it pained Oona to say that type of thing to him, she had to remember what Molly told her and stand her ground. She placed down a teddy bear and walked over to another area in an attempt to get away from Nonny. To which the ginger just followed.

"It's obviously a lot of my business if there's something that I did wrong," He replied rather cleverly, feeling hurt that the girl was harshly rejecting I him, "What did I do? Just tell me and I'll fix it."

It broke Oona's heart how sincere and caring Nonny was when it came to her feelings. How he was so confused and so hurt made her question her motives. Not even she knew why she was shunning him, she was just following Molly's 'game'. She really didn't mean to hurt him in the process, she was just trying to follow.

"You didn't do anything wrong," the well dressed female retorted before giving a huff, "It's just that, Molly told me what you guys were talking about a few days ago."

Nonny felt a bomb drop in is stomach. Nervousness washed over him at the remembrance of his band's conversation seven days back. He suddenely broke into a cold sweat.

"What did she say," the ginger asked, hoping that Oona didn't know about the bet.

"She told us about how you guys were talking about us. Mainly Gil, who was saying how easy we all would be to get. It made us all nervous that each of you would try to pull something just to take advantage of us," Oona suddenly frowned before turning to Nonny, "But you wouldn't want to take advantage of me, would you?"

The orange haired keyboard player was struck with an over dosage of guilt. He felt horrible for throwing innocent, little Oona into something she surely would feel threatened to be in. What kind of person was he, pretending he owned a girl when he hardly owned anything else. Now he mentally thought that he was the horrible person for betting that he could claim her virginity (plus have her as a soulmate), before a certain date and time. When Nonny thought about it too hard, it made him feel extremely nauseous.

Even though his mind was saying otherwise, the ginger finally spoke, "I would never want to do anything to hurt you, and I would never want to say anything bad about you."

The purple haired Japanese girl smiled and gave the ginger a long hug, causing the key boarder to awkwardly hug her back. Unfortunately, they did this in front of the entrance of the shop, which was literally blockaded with billions of fans. All screaming and whistling at the embracing two.

"We better get out of here before we get our limbs ripped apart," Nonny said with slight fear of the crazy, uber fangirls scratching and banging at the glass door.

Oona nodded with a small smile, "Let's take these back to the bus, I'm sure Gil doesn't want to be disturbed."

Once the two paid for the gifts, they asked for the security guards and were lead out of the gift shop with maximum protection. As Nonny had his hand intertwined with the one of the girl next to him, he felt even worse than before. Now believing that every word that would forever come out of his mouth would be a lie.

"How is he, Doctor?"

"He should be fine. We tested him, and there's no serious amount of venom in his blood. His wound's clean, and the swelling has gone down tremendously. I recently gave him some medicine and he'll be ship-shape in a few days."

Melanie let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. We can't have him foaming at the mouth from neurotoxins during the tour, now can we?"

The two look-a-like managers shared a laugh while the others in the room stayed eerily quiet. Molly just rolled her eyes and continued playing with her acoustic instrument.

The older doctor coughed to clear the silent air, "That's it, really. Mr. Gordon will stay for the night. We'll check him out in the morning."

The middle aged man finally left the room, slightly filling it with crazed fangirl screams before shutting it.

"You are very lucky, Gilligan," Melanie scolded once again, "Do you realize what could've happened? With you down the tour would've been a complete disaster! Who knows what could've happened if you had serious injuries!"

"Thanks for caring so much," Gil replied sarcastically.

"Melanie's right, that was a really dumb move," Marcus added with a more serious tone, "You're a little too lucky Molly was there to rescue you or you would've been done."

Gil grimaced before slouching back into his hospital bed. He could feel the deep stares from his manager's.

Molly could feel the intensity heat in the room. She could also see the discomfort in Gil's face that left a bad feeling in her stomach. She couldn't explain it, but she had to rescue him somehow..

"Hey, I think Einstein over here has had enough trouble for one night," the pink haired leader said coldly, "why don't you two go do your manager crap or whatever. I heard there's a bistro down the street, why don't you go have dinner or something. No need to make him feel anymore shitty than he already feels."

Gil was rather shocked to see the managers slowly leave the room. It was still too quiet as he sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed. Molly was quick to lock the door behind them and pull down the curtain in front of the small window. The blue haired male became anxious as the female turned. With her arms folded, she gave him an 'are you kidding me?' stare.

"I probably know what you're going to say-"

"You're an idiot," the female interrupted plainly.

"Man was I wrong," the blue haired leader mumbled.

"You're crazy, just weird and I think you might've had brain damage as a child," Molly then started angrily pacing around the room, "who just goes into the forest alone?! Or atleast attempts to? Were your trying to get yourself killed? And another thing, what was that whole thing in the forest about? I don't even understand..."

The girl suddenly gasped, "You **did** mean to walk into the forest! Didn't you? You knew I would come after you and when we got far enough you tried to make a pass on me!"

"Wait I-"

The girl suddenly approached the male and slammed her fist against his crotch for the second time that night. While the male was trying not to cry from the intense pain, the girl grabbed the front of his hospital gown, pulling him close to her boiling face.

"You better have a good explanation for this or I'll whack you in the balls so hard your future kids will come out retarded!"

Gil could hardly speak with the distinct agony coming from his lower region. The girl threw him back down, leaving the male to curl into fetal position.

"What makes you think that I would even want that small thing?"

Gil blushed in embarrassment, still holding himself from the hit.

"If you think I'm easy you have another thing coming, dumbass! You may think you can 'wrap me around your finger' or 'head home with a sexy Spanish babe', but here's where you're wrong! First of all, I'm Dominican! Get your facts straight! Second, I have a very low tolerance for disgusting behavior, especially from a so called 'man'! If you get any more ideas I swear I will-"

Before Molly could hit him again, Gil suddenely screamed the two words he never thought he would say.

"I'm sorry!"

Molly was really about to punch his lights out, but she held her fist back, "What?"

"I s-said I'm sorry," Gil was very surprised that saying those two crazy words actually worked. He really wasn't expecting to get that far, so he just started spitting out a bunch of crazy words, "I'm sorry for saying those things about you..And I'm sorry for treating you like some streetside hooker..."

"That's some impressive use of words," Molly lulled as she rolled her eyes again.

"I'm just...sorry..for acting like such a dick. I guess I'm not used to working with girls."

Molly scoffed, "you think I'm used to working with guys? After only a week I'm ready to pull my hair out. Your like an annoying brother.."

"I guess that makes you my crazy older sister," the male snickered, "And I guess this is incest?"

"Keep dreaming," the girl giggled.

Gil loved the sound of her cheeky laugh. It was refreshing, and actually adorable.

"That's a really cute laugh,"

"Please, you are just trying to flirt," the girl said with a smirk.

"No really, your laugh is totally adorable."

The girl ran a tedious hand through her strawberry colored hair, "People always said I laughed like a sugar high preschooler."

"What people?"

"Everyone," the tanned female sighed sadly, "For some reason it was the many things people thought was wrong with me."

The blue haired male gazed at the girl with slight empathy. He too had terrible memories as a child. Not even that, but just an awful childhood. It pained him to remember all of those times he was abused, mentally and physically, by his horrible peers. For a split second he thought of sharing his history with the girl before him, just to ease his own pain, but he instantly decided not to. Having feelings meant weakness, and Gil suspected that he would never be able to charm Molly if he was weak and emotional.

"I was pretty popular in school," the male lied right through his teeth, "but that must've sucked."

Gil had no clue of how much of a hypocrite he was.

"Yeah, but now those morons are probably living some boring life back in my hometown, I'm traveling the world as an international superstar," the girl smirked, "Karma's a bitch isn't she?"

The two actually shared a laugh, as if they have been friends for the longest of time, despite their rocky pasts.

"But besides my many little flaws, I do have some tiny skills. For example-"

Molly plucked the tiny stem from a cherry placed on one of the many strawberry milkshakes Gil ordered. She popped the decently sized stem in her mouth and began moving her tongue around inside. Gil gazed at her in confusion and wonder as the girl pulled the once straight root from her mouth, revealing it to be tied into a perfect knot.

"Impressive," Gil laughed, "The old cherry knot! I remember trying this all the time as a kid!"

"Yup, let's just say I'm very famous for this! No one in my entire school could tie a cherry stem into a knot using their tounge!"

The girl giggled again, causing Gil to smile. He found that small skill as cute as can be. When the two leaders were kids, anyone who was able to tie the cherry into a knot with their tongue was known to be a good kisser. Which was another characteristic to love about the girl.

"Get back! BACK I SAY!" A furious knock slammed on the door. Molly rushed to open it as a nurse fought her way inside, "ugh, ANIMALS! Visiting hours are over. Say good bye to your girlfriend, Mr. Gordon."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Molly was quick to reply.

"Whatever, it's time for you to go."

"I'll need security guards to get out," the pink haired girl smirked while turning her head to the door that lead to the endless hoards of screaming fans.

The nurse gave a large huff as she let herself out, "This is a HOSPITAL! NOT A CONVENTION CENTER! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Looks like I'll be leaving, Gil."

Wow, that's the first time she cruelly called him by his name. It totally caught the injured male off guard.

"See you later," Molly lulled, "I guess I'll tell you about my whistling talent tomorrow. Goodnight."

And with that, the girl left with her security guard the nurse was jut about to walk in with. She left Gil sitting there, not hot and bothered like he'd usually, but deeply satisfied on a mental level. At the moment, he was confused. Sure, he liked the girl on a major physical level, but his emotions were battling it out after realizing how cute he thought she was on the inside. How she was able to be nice, even when he didn't want to, and actually be understanding boggled him. Now, for once in his life, Gil actually made a real friend.

* * *

Well that's it for now my wonderful peeps! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it! See you next time! Amber, out!


End file.
